The fifth symposium on Tolerance Induction will bring together leading basic scientists in the field in an effort to catalyze scientific inquiry and accelerate dissemination of new information in this rapidly evolving approach to clinical transplantation. The format for the symposium will be four mourning plenary sessions with 16 invited speakers, two evening sessions with 24 paper presentations and one evening session for posters. The mix of well established and young investigators in the setting of a small conference (150 attendees) has been designed to stimulate cross- fertilization of new ideas and the development of innovative approaches. Publication of the proceedings within three months will aid in early transfer of information to a larger audience. The ultimate goal is to accelerate the development of practical clinical protocols for tolerance induction in man.